Survivor: Rogues vs Righteous
Survivor: Rogues vs Righteous is the 21st season of Bingo21's Survivor Series. After 20 seasons, 267 players have competed in bingo's survivor series. Some have played once, others two or three times and a couple of competitors have stepped up 4 times. Along the way they have been divided in various ways: by sex, by age, by rivalries, by geographical boundaries, by experience, by inexperience. For season 21 we're exploring a divide we've yet to visit, although the location will be familiar to some. Returning to the Greek Isles from heroes vs zeroes, we're bringing back 10 of the most dastardly, cunning players to play bingo's survivor. Their competition, 10 of the most valiant, loyal tengagers to compete in bingo's survivor. Who will win in this battle royale? Good or Evil, The Heroes or The Villains? Find out on season 21 Survivor Rogues vs Righteous! Intro Castaways Donosaurus_rex was voted out in a 6-2 tie-breaker vote between himself and Bearpatrol. In the initial vote, Donosaurus_rex and Bearpatrol received five votes each. With 2 ties on the vote, LoganWorm, Timster, TylerKeith, Pepster101, Manalord, and Karolusmagnus were required to draw rocks. Pepster101 drew the purple rock and was effectively eliminated. Because Pedlick44 played the Hidden immunity idol, 5 votes against him did not count. Because PeaceOut14 played the Hidden immunity idol, 2 votes against him did not count. Thewinner was voted out in a 4-2 tie-breaker vote between himself and Pedlick44. In the initial vote, Thewinner and Pedlick44 received four votes each. Because LoganWorm played the Hidden immunity idol, 2 votes against him did not count. The Game With 2 ties on the vote, LoganWorm, Timster, TylerKeith, Pepster101, Manalord, and Karolusmagnus were required to draw rocks. Pepster101 drew the purple rock and was effectively eliminated. Because Pedlick44 played the Hidden immunity idol, 5 votes against him did not count. Because PeaceOut14 played the Hidden immunity idol, 2 votes against him did not count. Because LoganWorm played the Hidden immunity idol, 2 votes against him did not count. Voting History With 2 ties on the vote, LoganWorm, Timster, TylerKeith, Pepster101, Manalord, and Karolusmagnus were required to draw rocks. Pepster101 drew the purple rock and was effectively eliminated. Because Pedlick44 played the Hidden immunity idol, 5 votes against him did not count. Because PeaceOut14 played the Hidden immunity idol, 2 votes against him did not count. Because LoganWorm played the Hidden immunity idol, 2 votes against him did not count. Because Thewinner could not be a jury member, Manalord replaced him in the jury. Extras 'Challenge #5 (Tribe Flags):' 'Individual Challenge #2 (Final Round):' ' ' 'Individual Immunity Challenge #6 (Immunity Necklace):' ' ' 'Individual Challenge #7 (Morphs):' 'Final Words' Returning Players AshlynArehart and DarkTyphoon23 returned to compete in Dominica - Loved Ones where they placed 1st and 10th respectively. Bearpatrol, Gaiaphage, Manalord and TylerKeith returned to compete in 5.4.3.2.1. They placed =2nd, 12th, 9th and 19th respectively. PeaceOut14 returned as a member of Bingo's tribe in Bingo's Battalion vs Suitman's Soldiers where he placed 6th overall. IceIceBaby and Timster returned to compete on the Mavericks tribe in Macedonia - Mates vs Mavericks, while Booyahhayoob returned as a member of the Mates tribe. They placed 6th, 11th and 9th respectively. Category:Bingo21's Survivor Series